galeafandomcom-20200214-history
The Avedae
''' THIS CLASS IS NOT COMPLETE' The Avedae, or The Lost, are the fabled lost 13th Shivat of the Luminous. Once they were a powerful Shivat but after the coming of the Beast, the Avedae turned away from Adonai and embraced the power of the anti-life. 'Requirements' To qualify to become an Avedae, a character must fulfill the following criteria *'Alignment: Any evil. *'''Race: Luminous *'Skills:' Bluff 5 ranks, Knowledge (Religion) 5 ranks *'Spells:' Able to cast 1st level divine spells *'Special:' Must have the channel energy class feature. *'Patron Deity:' The Beast, or be willing to change religion to the Beast. Hit Dice: 'd8 'The Avedae 'Class Skills' The Avedae's class skills are Bluff (Cha), Craft (Int), Diplmacy (Cha), Heal (Wis), Knowledge (Religion) (Int), Knowledge (Planes), Profession (Wis), Sleight of Hand (Dex), and Spellcraft (Int), Stealth (Dex). Skill Ranks per Level: 4 + Int modifier. 'Class Features' The following are class features of the Avedae. 'Weapon and Armor Proficiencies (''Ex) The Avedae does not gain any weapon or armor proficiencies. 'Spellcasting (''Sp) The Avedae gains +1 to his caster level in a divine spell casting class every level. If he has more than one class with divine spell casting, he must choose which class he gains the bonus levels in. He also gains bonus domain spell slots just as if he were a cleric. If he didn't receive bonus spell slots before then he retroactively gains them. 'Channel Negative Energy (''Su) The Avedae's level stack with other class levels for the channel energy class feature. The Avedae now channels negative energy. This overrides the Positive Energy Conduit racial trait that states they can never do so. 'Patron Lord (''Ex) While the Avedae serve the Beast, they don't follow him directly. Indeed it is rumored that the Beast was slain by the Lords. Instead they choose a patrol H'shed. The Lords of the Beast, as they are often called, are the generals of the Beast's legions. There are seven of them to choose from: *Devowed, Lord Madness *Majin War, Lord Annihilation *Plancek, Lord Terror *Sargothas, Lord Carnage *Sothas, Lord Hellfire *Thallion, Lord Destruction *The Nameless Lord, Lord Oblivion, The Record Keeper 'Domains (''Su): The Avedae loses access to any and all domains he had before if he had any. He instead gains access the two domains based on his chosen patron. If he has a class that has access to domains then those class levels stack with this class for determining its abilities. You gain both of the domains listed as well as the subdomain (if listed). The Avedae cannot choose to not take the subdomain. *'''Devowed: Madness (Insanity), Trickery (Deception) *'Majin War:' Destruction, War (Tactics) *'Plancek:' Evil (Fear), Darkness (Loss) *'Sargothas:' Death (Murder), War (Blood) *'Sothas:' Death, Fire *'Thallion:' Destruction (Rage), Strength (Ferocity) *'The Nameless Lord:' Knowledge, Void (Dark Tapestry) 'Harmful Channeling (''Su) When an avedae channels egative energy it harms them. The negative energy begins to course through their body and interferes with the postive energy normally in a luminous. Whenever the avedae channels negative energy he takes one damage per channel die. 'Enhanced Energy (''Su) Whenever an avedae uses a spell or ability that deals negative energy damage he may add his Charisma modifier to the damage. 'Patron Power (''Ex, Su, or Sp) At 3rd level the Avedae is gifted powers depending on their chosen patron. *'''Devowed: ''The Mad One's Tricks (Ex)'' - The Avedae gains a +1 to Bluff, Sleight of Hand, and Stealth checks per level of Avedae. *'Majin War:' Annihilating Aura (Su): ''The Avedae can activate this ability as a standard action. Everyone within 30' of the Avedae takes 1d6 points of destruction damage per round for a number of rounds per Avedae level. He can use this 3 + Wis mod times per day. *'Plancek:' ''Strike Fear (Sp) - The Avedae may cast fear as a spell like ability once per day for every two levels of Avedae. *'Sargothas:' Bloody Strike (Su) - As a swift action the Avedae may add 2d6 bleed damage to his next melee attack. This is usable 3 + Wis times per day. *'Sothas:' Hellfire Ball (Sp) - As a standard action the Avedae can throw balls of hellfire at his enemies with a 30' range increment as a ranged touch attack. These balls deal 3d10 hellfire damage (half fire half negative energy). This ability is usable 3 + Wis times per day. *'Thallion: 'Destructive Strike (Ex): The Avedae ignores darmage reduction 10/anything and 5/-. He also ignores 5 hardness. *'The Nameless Lord:' Ancient Knowledge (Su) - As a move action the Avedae can muster up ancient knowledge about his foe. He must successfully identify his target with a Knowledge check. This grants him a +1 to his next attack, dodge bonus to AC for the next round, +1 caster level to overcome spell resistance, +1 to saves, or a +1 to his next skill check against the target. He gains a +1 at 4th level and an additional +1 every two levels after. This is usable 3 + Wis times per day. 'Purge the White (''Ex) At 5th level the Avedae has completely purged the positive energy from their body. From now on other luminous know him as one of the Purged. They no longer glow and their body turns grey, but still has indistinguishable characteristics. They loose access to the most of their racial traits, including the following: positive energy infusion, positive energy conduit, pristine body, body glow, and fast healing. For all effective purposes they are no longer luminous. Abilities that target the luminous race, such as bane weapons and favored enemy, no longer function. They remain humanoid and gain the Dark Luminous subtype. They are no longer harmed by negative energy, but also do not completely heal from positive. Whenever he is the target of positive or negative energy, the Avedae heals half the amount. He no longer takes the damage from Harmful Channeling. An Avedae that chooses Sothas as his Patron heals the full amount from negative energy as long as he has the Death's Embrace domain power. '''Improved Patron Power (''Ex, ''Su, or Sp) At 6th level the Avedae is gifted powers depending on their chosen patron. *'Devowed:' *'Majin War:' *'Plancek: 'Power from Fear' (Su) - The Avedae gains a +1 to attack and damage rolls for non-spell melee and ranged attacks for each creature affected by a fear affect within 30 ft. *'Sargothas:' *'Sothas: 'Hellfire Spell (Ex) - The Avedae's spells can be altered to deal hellfire damage. Any spell with the fire descriptor can have Hellfire Spell added to it so that half of its damage is fire and half is negative energy. This functions like a metamagic feat and takes up a spell slot 1 higher than the original spell. *'Thallion:' '' *'The Nameless Lord:' 'Negative Energy Conduit (Su) The Avedae's connection to the negative energy plane increases and allows them to conduct it through their body more freely. When casting a spell or using an ability that deals negative energy damage, level drain, ability drain, or any necromancy spell that does not affect or create undead the Avedae does so at a +2 effective level, whether that be caster level or class level, for determining its effects. 'Greater Patron Power (''Su or Sp) At 9th level the Avedae is gifted powers depending on their chosen patron. *'Devowed:' *'Majin War:' *'Plancek: 'Consume Fear (Su) ''- When the Avedae successfully grapples to deal damage against an opponent that is affected by a fear effect he may opt to level drain 1 level instead of deal damage. The victim gains a Will save DC 10 + Avedae's level + Cha mod to negate. If successful, the Avedae heals 5 hit points. *'Sargothas:' *'Sothas:' ''Hellfire Storm (Sp) - The Avedae can raise hellfire into the area. This functions like fire storm only it deals hellfire damage instead. This is usable once per day per five hit dice of the Avedae. *'Thallion:' *'The Nameless Lord:' 'Anti-Life's Embrace (''Ex)' The Avedae has completed his transformation. His body is now completely infused with negative energy. He is healed by negative energy and harmed by positive energy just like undead (healing 150% if a follower of Sothas with ''Death's Embrace domain power). He receives a bonus on saves vs. positive energy equal to his Cha modifier. He is immune to disease, poison, death effects, level drain, ability drain, necromancy, and automatically stabalizes when below 0 hit points, His body becomes black and featureless similar to his old self only instead of giving off light, he obsorbs it. Light levels within 30 ft of him are lowered by one step at all times. He gains Fast Healing 1. If the Avedae's patron is Sothas and has the Death's Embrace domain ability then he instead heals 150% from negative energy and is immune to fire. If he is immune to fire from the Fire Resistance domain ability then he heals from fire instead.